


Cold Embrace

by clownkidzclub



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: What if Bella meant to drown?
Relationships: Bella Swan & Charlie Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black & Bella Swan
Kudos: 8





	Cold Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> *****TW***** ((SUICIDE))
> 
> yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not write a chapter from edward's perspective,,,,we'll see

I have a strange relationship with the ocean. The water. It was always an attraction, when I’d stay the summers here in Forks. Of course that's not to say I was used to it. It wasn’t familiar. It wasn’t comforting. 

The waves crashed into the cliff, spraying the air with foam and salt. I could tell from up here that it was freezing. Deadly.

Perfect.

I’ve never wanted to take my life before, but that doesn't mean anything. My life is so different. Before Edward. After Edward.

After. 

As if there was anything after. 

My mind drifted to Jacob. His bronze skin, and warm embrace. 

I know now (Well I guess I’ve always known.) That It’s not warmth I crave. It's cold.

I can be with him again. The ocean's embrace is just as cool. Just as tempting. 

I can see him again. That’s all I want.

My breath isn’t rigid like I thought it would be. It’s steady. There’s no going back. I’ve made my choice. I laugh to myself. As if there was a choice.

I leave behind my shoes so they have some trace of me. It’s the least I can do for Charlie. I know how selfish I’m being. How much this will crush him. But like I said, I don’t have a say in the matter. 

My arms spread open, and the wind wraps around me. Nudges me to do it. To jump.

I obey.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you see any mistakes!!


End file.
